Relationships
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: So basically a series of one-shots about my OC Skyrela's relationships. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another one shot. Well, a series of one-shots. I've wanted to do a one-shot on each of Sky's relationships. I'm on a forum and so I felt like this. Um, I'm going to start with Sky as a youngling and it will span until she's a Knight. I'm working on doing longer chapters after all the flames. Um, there will be no canon characters. So, first up is Desmond Chang and Sky.**

**Desmond's POV**

I sit next to Sky with the other padawans in the mess hall. Sky and the others are talking about something. Sky's smiling, not a forced smile, the kind that makes her eyes light up. She throws her head back, laughing at something that was said.

I do have an attachment to Sky as she is my padawan. But, the attachment runs deeper than most realize. When I first met Sky, she was so shy and quiet. I can still remember how the younger, 14 year old Sky acted.

*Flashback*

_I walk down the halls of the temple. A young girl, carrying a large stack of books, rushes down the hall. She gets distracted and bumps right into me. She stumbles back and drops her books._

_"Oh!" She exclaims. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!"_

_I notice how she trips over her words and stammers nervously. The young girl stopps down to pick her books up. I kneel down to help her._

_"It's quite alright, young one." I assure her._

_She gives a nervous smile. "I-I always bungle things up."_

_I chuckle slightly. "You will learn as you get older. What's your name, young one?"_

_"I'm Skyrela. Most call me Sky." The girl-Sky-replies. "What's your name?"_

_I place the last book on her stack as we both stand up. "I'm Desmond Chang."_

_"Well, it was nice to meet you Master Chang." Sky says politely, dipping her head respectfully. "But, I must be going now. Thank you for your help."_

_I watch Sky head down the halls. I get the feeling the force isn't done with us just yet._

*End Flashback*

Sky gets up, her sudden happiness gone. I sigh. Sky wasn't the type to reveal anything willingly. I knew my daughter-I mean, padawan better than most. She was going to be knighted soon. I feel she's ready. Her fighting skills have definitely improved.

I watch her, wondering what was wrong. Maybe someday, I could make her talk without having to force her. Sky glances back at me and I wonder what she's thinking.

**Sky's POV**

I quickly glance back at my father-I mean, master. I wish I could tell him how I feel. Growing up, I never really had a father-I mean, I did, but he never acted like my father. Desmond acts more like a father to me than anyone has. He's helped me with a lot, including my health, mental stability, etc.

I sigh and turn around. I head to the training room. Maybe someday, I could tell him how I feel. But, for now, I'll just keep it to myself. As I walk into the training room, it hits me. I love Desmond like a father. I suddenly think of how I would feel if I lost him. My heart clenches at the thought.

I let it go. I think of Desmond and everything he's done for me-including giving me the strength to go on. I smile as I think to myself, _Desmond, not just my master, but my father. _

Maybe someday, he will be my father-adopted father-but, my father nevertheless. I realize there will always be a place in my heart for Desmond.

**A/N: So, there will be other characters. I will take requests, but you have to either PM me or if you're a guest and you have a request, review with the template I will put at the end.**

**Now, here is the order the one-shots (for right now) will be in:**

**1. Desmond Chang 2. Jake Comrand, 3. Jake Shaun, 4. Cadena, 5. Cado Delgado-Muraang, 6. Kairi Summers, 7. Kira Narro, 8. Matthew, 9. Kandra Rayley, 10. Cody**

**Here's who belongs to who:**

**Desmond Chang-Venator88**

**Jake Comrand-Chris guardian of light**

**Jake Shaun-Dark lord of the rednecks**

**Cadena-katierosefun**

**Cado Delgado-Muraang-Sir Calvin**

**Kairi Summers-Kulechick**

**Kira Narro-MusicKeeper**

**Matthew-Mikeylacross**

**Kandra Rayley-SJ Skywalker**

**Cody-CC-2224 Commander Cody**

**Here is the template:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Preferred Relationship:**

**So yeah. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So as of right now, there are about a total of 14 one-shots. Even after it's complete, you can still enter an OC. I want to say that if you do, please say the relationship, specific scenes, and the OC's direct feelings.**

**Sky's POV**

I wait in the hangar bay. My friend, Jake Comrand, is coming back from a mission today. Jake has been my friend since I came to the temple.

***Flashback***

**8 Years Ago**

_I walk down the halls of the temple. At 14, I still had yet to make at least one friend. I mean, I'm fine with being a loner. Still...it would be nice to have at least one friend._

_I turn the corner and bump in a new padawan. I glance up at him and see the scar over his eye. My eyes widen and I dart around the corner. The padawan raise an eyebrow at me as I peer around the corner._

_"Uh..." He starts before clearing his throat. "I'm Jake."_

_I step out slightly. "I-I'm Skyrela."_

_The padawan-Jake-smiles a bit. "Nice to meet you. But I'll call you Sky."_

_I step out completely. "But my name is Skyrela."_

_Jake ruffles my hair. "I like Sky better."_

_I fix my hair. "Hey!"_

_Jake laughs. "Where are your friends?"_

_I look down. "I don't have any."_

_"Well, now you do." Jake says, causing me to look up in shock._

_I smile when Jake smiles at me._

***End Flashback***

I coe back to reality as Jake's ship lands in the hangar bay. I begin to feel excited and joyful as it has be at least two months since I've seen Jake and his padawan, Anita Nicole, who has become a sorta sister to me. About six months ago, Jake and I had a sparring match. It was also a sort of training session.

***Flashback***

**Jake's POV**

_I stand with Sky in the training room. I watch as she tries to catch her breath. _

_"You're attacking in the same manner every time." I tell Sky. "It makes you predictable."_

_Sky nods and tries a different tactic. She flips over me and slashes at me from behind. I quickly block and flip her over, making Sky wince._

_"Keep your guard up." I tell her. Sky nods._

***End Flashback***

**Sky's POV**

I feel cheerful as the landing ramp of Jake's ship opens and Jake and Anita walk out. Well, Jake strolls while Anita sort of stumble. Both look exhausted, but Anita looks like she's about to pass out. Jake sends her away as he walks over to me.

I smile as he doesn't know I've been Knighted yet. Jake smiles at me as he approaches.

"You're excited about something." Jake notes.

I smile and nod. "I got knighted."

Jake blinks and ruffles my hair. "That's great news! When did it happen?"

I nod. "About 3 weeks ago."

"You've improved a lot. Especially since we fought Dooku on Tatooine three months ago." Jake says. "You were a lot more naive then."

I nod, remembering the fight.

***Flashback***

**3 Months Ago**

_I squint against the Sun's glare. The wind kicks up, blowing my emerald cloak along with the sand. I look around, only seeing the red sand of Tatooine. It's only been an hour and I'm already sick of seeing it._

_I take my hairband out of my now auburn hair. I'd changed my appearance to avoid recognition by slavers. Only people who are force sensitive and know my force signature will know I'm Skyrela. To anyone other than those people, I'm Angel._

_I sigh and tread on, my brown boots kicking up sand. I'd opted for a light brown tank top, tan short shorts, and two brown armbands. One on the upper part of my right forearm, the other near my shoulder on my left arm. My emerald cloak's gold embroidery shines from the Sun's glare as I walk on._

_I keep walking, kicking up sand, ignoring the heat. I sense a battle and who was in it. My head jerks to the right. I quickly dart towards it, sensing Dooku and my friend Jake. Dooku won't know who I am, but Jake will. He's seen me like this before._

_I ignite my dual sabers rushing in to help. I slash furiously at Dooku when I see Jake unconscious. But, because I'm so naive and inexperienced, I fall quickly to the more experienced warrior. Dooku looks at me, trying to decide if I'm worth ending._

_He decides I'm no threat and rushes off. I pick up Jake and support him as best as I can, walking back to the ship._

***End Flashback***

**Jake's POV**

I notice Sky thinking about the battle and place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you've learned and improved since then."

Sky looks at me and smiles, nodding. I smile back, relieved.

**A/N: One person asked if Sky was falling for her master in the first chapter. No. He's like a father to her. That's all. Bye guys!**


End file.
